Pokemon A new, better Ash
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: Welcome to my new story. This one will have a better, more mature yet rebellious main character and has a new, different back story now.


**Now lets get this story started as I just want to start this really as I think it sounds like a great and wonderful idea, so lets hurry up and get this thing started right now with out anything else to say right now.**

**Third Person (Present Time)**

Well like every other story I guess we should start off at Pallet Town for a while. Well lets also zoom even closer to a specific house, heck lets zoom even closer than that! To a special boy who doesn't know it yet but his destiny will come differently to what anyone, even the Gods themselves could never have guessed before.

You see in the room that we are watching now (As a narrator only) a black, raven- haired male with brown eyes is watching some TV, you know like most children would. But this child is not like any other child around the world. From an early age it has been obvious that something was and still is different about this child. He constantly avoids other children and people; he prefers to be around Pokemon.

Though he isn't a Pokemon Trainer yet, he has been helping the famous Kanto Region's lead Professor Oak. He has been given a Pokemon that he would be given along side a separate starter on his tenth birthday, for all of the help that he has given the Pokemon Professor.

The child -when he had heard of this about two months before- was thrilled and really excited about this as this meant, while completing the PokeDex he has another Pokemon that would fill in a missing spot for a long while other wise. His Mom was also very happy for her son when she had heard about this, even to the point she literally hugged the Pokemon Professor almost affectionately for giving her son another Pokemon to begin with. To this the Pokemon Professor merely shrugged it off and laughed.

Though the future Pokemon trainer is not perfect as at school he was constantly bullied. This all started back at the age of about four on day one, even still Professor Oak saw the potential in the young boy and took him along with one other person to his own Pokemon School. To which the two of them would be given completely all of the information that would be required to handle themselves on their Pokemon journeys.

Though the Pokemon Professor did notice that once this Pokemon trainer was with one of his other students they didn't really get along much. This child is the Pokemon Professor's grandson: Gary Oak. Though the new student male -that we are focusing on- wants to be a Pokemon trainer, then Champion and even a Pokemon Master perhaps one day, Gary Oak's goal is to be the best Pokemon Researcher.

A talent that was and still is seen better in the future Pokemon trainer, then it did and still does with Gary Oak. Though the two didn't get along, they decided that they would be rivals entirely. Gary also would try to be a Pokemon Champion for one reason and that reason is because of a dark, selfish and almost evil purpose. This purpose is because of the fact that he wanted to crush all of his dreams.

Gary believes that he researches Pokemon, yet still says he wants to be a Pokemon Master is because he wants to constantly out do him and even go as far to earn Professor Oak's approval. Though this is in fact far from the truth as the character merely wanted to be the very best and become the most powerful and greatest Pokemon Master there ever was or will be.

Oak fount this almost actually amusing to watch their constant arguments. Though the Pokemon students were given Pokemon to protect themselves and capture to research wild Pokemon, Professor Oak's researchers were always with the students in case of an event. The students were only to research all Pokemon on Route One and they are: Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Diglett, Magikarp, Gyarados, Sandshrew, Mankey and Poliwag.

For this variety of Pokemon is quite difficult for just one type of Pokemon that were given to him, his unknown friend, Gary and all other trainers that were chosen by Professor Oak a long while before hand, though he couldn't figure out why he and his only friend were chosen. He thought that the female was incredibly cute, well he started to notice this at about the age of nine on his birthday and all.

Professor Oak was quite confident that the three best students were: Gary, him and his female friend.

Gary also had an older sister whose name was Leaf. She was so cute but she already had a boyfriend called Red. Though that was what Leaf had said but he had never met Leaf's boyfriend before. She is about 18 at the moment. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has mostly white shoes but also a red strip goes across it at about midway. She also has light blue socks. She wears a red mini- skirt, a black under top and a light blue vest top. She has black bands at her wrists, a yellow bag and a white hat with the Pokemon League logo in red.

When Leaf had started her Pokemon journey she chose Charmander as he starter about six years ago. Now though it had evolved into a Charizard. Leaf Oak, Professor Oak and the female are the only people who the trainer has actually opened up to.

The male character back in the room of the house in Pallet Town is currently wearing green pajama shorts and a green pajama top with a yellow yellow in the middle going down at the front along with a v-shaped collar. He also wears black slippers. The only other piece of clothing that the young male is wearing is a strange and mysterious pendant that is around his neck. It is just over the pajama top, so it is currently visible.

He is only nine years old at this moment and his tenth birthday happens in one week from today. Though it will be eight days until he starts his true and official Pokemon journey with his starter and his caught Pokemon that Professor Oak allows his students to do. The male has been able to capture: Rattata, Pidgey, Diglett, Magikarp, Mankey, Poliwag and Sandshrew. These Pokemon are only some of the located Pokemon to this point.

Though he still has another Pokemon that he was given by the famous Pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. Of course Oak will allow the young boy to take the Pokemon that he has been using for his Pokemon Research but he will allow the trainers to also receive their own starter Pokemon like every other trainer would. At this school they have been to for years they have been taught many of the wonders of the Pokemon World.

Well they do know about all of the other Region's Pokemon. (Where as others would only know about the 149 Pokemon of Kanto) This of course is an important as it means that once their Kanto region journeys are done. This entire job actually leaves the children that take part in it with one third of the knowledge required to be a Pokemon Scientist, Researcher or Professor.

Though our character has already decided that he will be a Pokemon Trainer but he thinks that it couldn't hurt to have two thirds of the knowledge to be a Pokemon Professor, Scientist or Researcher. But this outcome is very unlikely going to happen, well in his eyes. The future is unpredictable for our hero.

Now lets actually go and get some type of monologue done here. The main character is at his home -of course- along with his best friend who is a female and she lives with our hero; no they are not brother and sister. Though these two are very close almost like they are twins as they are always seen with one another, whether it be playing out, school or at home.

The female has honey, blond shoulder length hair, along with dark blue eyes. She has a pink one piece pajama, that has long trouser legs and sleeves that of course reach her wrists. There is a dark pink pocket on her right side, both knees, back and top chest area. "Well hello Ash, are you okay?" The female asks as she enters the male's bedroom.

"Yeah I am great, Serena" Ash responds with a smile as he turns to face her.

"Thats great then Ash, are you ready to go to sleep yet?" Serena asks with a smile as she looks at him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am Serena, what about you though?" Ash asks with a smile to her.

"Yeah I am, so lets head off to bed" Serena says as Ash nods and the two approach Ash's bed. They are not dating nor are they family but as Ash's room is the only one capable of having more than one person in a bed it is the best possible one. Neither of the two really mind that they are sharing a room, and a bed with one another, even though they are of opposite genders. So the two are now in their bed and the TV is on as they turn it on with a remote and the screen is on a wall which is right in front of Ash and Serena.

On the screen there is a battle between two Pokemon Trainers at the Pokemon League. One of them has a Gengar and the other has an Onix. The two are currently having a tough and incredibly challenging battle at the moment to which the two Pokemon knock one another out and as they are the last Pokemon the battle ends as a draw. Then an older female walks into their room.

She has brown hair and brown eyes. She has a light yellow under top which is covered by a pink, single buttoned top. Then she is also wearing a purple knee length skirt on. She says "Are the two of you ready for bed now?"

"Yeah we both are Mom" Ash says with a smile as he and Serena both tuck themselves in but not before turning off the TV with the remote and placing it on the drawer next to him.

"Same here Mom" Serena says to the female that she has come to treat as her Mom. But no they are not related as stated already so that means that there can be a shipping between Ash and Serena.

"Thats great both of you" Ash's Mom says as she approaches the two and kisses them both on their foreheads and then walks back towards the doorway to where she had just came from and she turns the light off. After which she closes the door quietly and walks down the stairs to turn off all of the lights down there. After which she walks back up the stairs and into her own bedroom. After that the Ketchum Residence goes dark and completely silent, not even a noise can be heard... well other than two people currently talking to one another.

"So are you excited about starting your Pokemon journey Ash?" Serena asks with a smile as she is currently facing him to which causes the black, raven- haired boy to turn towards the honey haired female. Though it is dark they can both still see one another. As the moon is piercing through the window, since no one had yet closed the blind which is next to the TV and opposite their bed.

"Yeah I am Serena, what about you?" Ash responds with a smile which just as before she can obviously see with the help of the moon light coming into their bed room.

"Of course I am excited as well Ash, since we do both share the same birthday so we both start our journeys on the same day after our birthdays" Serena answers with a smile as she turns her head to face the ceiling and think about her and Ash's future. As Pokemon trainers and maybe even one day more. Though she isn't too sure on which one will actually happen to the two of them in either the nearby future or incredibly distant future.

"Well that just means that we can at least travel with one another through out the Kanto Region" Ash says with a smile to the female who he is currently still facing. Though he notices that she appears slightly distant from their talk, yet still continues their talk.

"Then maybe we can visit the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Regions. Also then we also know about the Kanto, Hoenn, Johto and Sinnoh Battle Frontiers, after which we can go to the Orange Islands and Declora Islands. Then while in Unova there is the Unova Battle Tower which is in Black City and the Battle Tree which is in White Forest. In Kalos there is the Kalos Battle Frontier, battle tournaments which are similar to the Unova mini tournaments" Serena continues with a happy smile on her face as she then turns back towards the male who is sitting next to her.

"Well just remember that you still need to discover what you want to do in the future" Ash reminds her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Well in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh there are Pokemon contests. In Unova there are those weird Pokemon Musicals. Though I have heard that there are Rhyhorn races in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos" Serena says to him as she starts to wonder which would be the best idea.

Sure she could use her knowledge that Professor Oak has given her to become a Pokemon Researcher, Professor or Scientist. Or she could become a Pokemon coordinator -someone who shows off their Pokemon and make them the star of the show and not the person commanding the Pokemon- then there is... Rhyhorn Races. Though Serena doesn't know or even understand why but that brings off strange memories that she can't seem to understand where they have and had came from. Though she also has the option of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, Gym Leader, Fashion designer or a model like Elisa from the Unova Region, she fits all of those qualities quite perfectly.

Though even with all of those possible ideas she still has no idea on what she should be in the future. Even if she did though it isn't so easy like that. As it is obvious that in life people must make choices that may -or like most of the time- affect the rest of your life, though Serena tries no to think about all of that too much.

"Well thats true, lets go to sleep now as it is quite late and I am tired" Ash suggests as he yawns after saying this, -though no in her face- as she nodds.

"Yeah so am I, so I will see you in the morning, night Ash" Serena says with a smile as she closes her eyes and falls to sleep while facing upward towards the ceiling.

"Night Serena" Ash says as he looks at the female beside him with a smile and thinks 'She sure is cute, and that is improved even greater by the moonlight shining on her face' This causes Ash's face to turn a bright red as he notices that he is blushing and thinks 'Why am I thinking this way about her, my best friend?' Though Ash just tries to ignore it for now and go to sleep. So Ash also turns to face the ceiling and closes his eyes and falls to sleep. Nothing really happens in the night at the house -of course- so lets head to the next day.

Serena awakes from her slumber first -like always- as she sees Ash there sleeping peacefully next to her and this causes the blond female to smile and thinks 'Well he is cute' Then realizes what she is thinking about the male and this also causes her cheeks to go a bright red. 'Why am I thinking this way about Ash?' Serena wonders as she become a tad bit confused on why she thought that about her best friend. But she tries to put this strange feeling at the back of her mind as she gets up from the bed slowly as to not wake up the other occupant.

To which she doesn't, thank god for that. She goes to the bathroom as the bedroom actually has one as well for the two which is quite lucky for them so that they don't need to go anywhere else or see one another like that. A little while later Ash wakes up at about the time that Serena is walking out of the bathroom and Ash immediately looks over to her as he had already guessed -without even looking to his side- that she was awake as this happens literally everyday.

When Ash sees the wonderful, honey, blond haired female exit the bathroom he sees what she is wearing. She has a short, white under- top that is covered by a black over- top. The only part of the white, under- top is that there is a visible white collar at the neck area. She has a bright, red mini- skirt which has a pocket on both sides. She also has black tights on and black trainers on. (Practically this is her main outfit that she wears in the Pokemon anime just without her hat on at the moment.

"Morning Ash" Serena says to the young, black, raven- hair male with a smile.

"Morning Serena, sleep well?" Ash asks with a smile.

"Yeah I did thanks, what about you Sleepy head?" Serena responds with a smirk as she awaits the young male's answer which of course doesn't take that long.

"Yeah of course I did, what about your hair were you able to fix it this time?" Ash asks with a smirk of his own to the young blond.

"Wait how do you know that I get bed hair?!" Serena exclaims in utter shock towards the male. This is mostly because of the fact that she is always the first to wake up and not the other way around. This may be true but that doesn't mean that Ash never wakes up just as Serena is about to go and fix her hair in the bath room does it?

"Oh I took a guess Serena" Ash simply responds with a smirk.

"Just go and get ready, then we can talk about all of this once you are done" Serena says with a stern but playful tone and facial expression as a big smirk appears on her face. This almost makes Ash worry, well it would make any other person other then Ash and his Mom; this of course isn't the case with the two who live with the blond female.

"Yeah I will then after breakfast I will start to run!" Ash says jokingly with a smirk then as he is about to enter the bath room Serena merely gently hits him in his right arm then continues on ward into the bath room. Then Serena heads downstairs to the dining area. Then about five minutes later he exits the room and heads downstairs as well.

When Serena and Ash's Mom hear foot steps coming down the stairs which of course means that Ash -or someone; obviously it is the before mentioned male- is ready. To which they look in the direction of the doorway in which the male would walk through any minute. They see that Ash is wearing mostly red sneakers that have a single black strip through them on both of them. Then he has two visible, black socks on. Though they are either covered by the bluish, grey trousers. He also has a black under- top which is either tucked into the trousers or covered by his blue, over- top with a collar and white strips at the bottom, up to the arms, at the center and on the short sleeve area.

"Hi there Mom and Serena!" Ash says loudly to the two females as he fully enters the dining room. He sees that Serena is currently eating at the table, while his Mother is preparing breakfast for herself and him. Though Ash doesn't see what she is currently making, he does smell the great and wondrous, aroma of pancakes. This is one of the things that Ash loves incredibly.

"Hello there Ash" Serena responds with a smile as she continues to look at the young male.

"Hello Dear" Ash's Mom says to the soon to be Pokemon trainer then Pokemon Master.

"So what do you want to do today then Ash?" Serena asks with a smile to the young male.

"Well don't you remember Serena that today is our graduation day which happens six days before our Pokemon journey?" Ash states with a smile to the female.

"Oh yeah and Gary's birthday is a week after our birthday so he has to wait about two weeks to start" Serena says with an almost evil smile to the young male.

"So we have an even bigger advantage over him" Ash says with a smile as he snickers as well evilly.

"Well then once you two are finished with breakfast you should head over to the school for your graduations" Ash's Mom says with a smile as she hands a plate of pancakes to the young male.

"Thanks Mom, also Professor Oak has also invited you to come to our graduation if you want to" Ash says with a smile as he happily accepts the plate of pancakes from the older brunette.

"Sure then, just you two hurry up and eat" Ash's Mom says with a smile, as she exits the dining area and goes to get stuff on for the school stuff.

"Yeah we will Mom" Ash and Serena say in perfect unison with smiles on their faces due to the fact that they will finally be graduating from school and then having another seven days before they start their Pokemon journeys.

So a little while later Ash's Mom comes down the stairs in the same clothes as she was the night before and says "Now come on Ash and Serena, lets get to your graduation event" Then the two come out of the dining room and all three of them head to the front door and exit, while walking:

"So Serena, isn't it great that we are being given our Pokemon that we have earned six days before our birthday?" Ash asks with an excited and incredibly happy look on his face.

"Yeah it is and we actually are given the Pokemon that we have been with since we began all of the Pokemon research all of those years ago" Serena answers with a similar look on her face to Ash's one.

"Well our hard work will finally be earning our true knowledge as we will get to test it today" Ash says as they finally reach the school and Professor Oak is standing there with a smirk.

"Hello Professor Oak" Ash's Mom says with a smile to the much older male.

"Hello Delia, it is great to see you all. Now lets get you two to your before graduation exams to test both of your knowledge" Oak says as he takes the duo into a separate part of the school to which they know as the examination area. The two are taken into the room and are seated at separate corners of the room. In front of both of them there is a test paper.

You see before the actual graduation event the students are put through a test paper exam and then a Pokemon battle against the Pokemon Professor expert Samuel Oak. First the two of them write their names down on the paper and they start:

Question 1: How many Pokemon type are there in total?

This is unknown as there are still developments to be made in locating all of these types.

Question 2: What are the 18 known types?

There are: Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Flying, Bug, Electric, Fairy, Dark, Dragon, Steel, Ice, Fighting, Psychic, Ghost, Ground, Rock and Poison

Question 3: What are the main types that the Kanto and Johto Elite Four use mainly, also what Pokemon do they have?

Bruno: Fighting, Rock. Onix, Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Onix and Golem.

Lorelei: Ice. Dewgong, Jynx, Lapras, Cloyster, Starmie and Slowbro.

Agatha: Poison. Gengar, Golbat, Arbok, Muk, Haunter and Gengar.

Lance: Dragon and Flying. Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Dragonair, Dragonair, Charizard and Dragonite.

Question 4: Who is the Pokemon League Champion?

The Pokemon League Champion is Green from Pallet Town.

Question 5: What Pokemon does the current League Champion use?

Green's current Pokemon are: Venusaur, Arcanine, Gyarados, Pidgeot, Rhydon and Alakazam.

Question 6: What would be your ideal Pokemon Team?

I would like to have: Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Snorlax and Eevee. I like these Pokemon because they are such a great variety of Pokemon that I love them. Also I did recently find out that Leaf's boyfriend Red is the former Pokemon League Champion. He used to use: Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Espeon and Lapras. I must admit that my dream team is mostly based from Red, though I have never met him before.

That is all for the questions and Professor Oak comes and collects both Ash's and Serena's papers. (Sure there were other questions but I am not going to state them now) So now the elderly Pokemon Professor is leading the two of them along with Delia to the practice area where all of the students and teachers are sitting at.

Ash takes this opportunity to take out a black hat and place it over his black hair. Then he continues along with them and then they both get to their own positions on two separate battle fields. Opposite Ash is a much older male who has a smug look on his face. Then opposite Serena there is another much older male who also has a slight smug and confident smirk on his face.

"Now Serena and Ash pick a Pokeball from this box and the Pokemon will be used in the battle. If the two trainers win then they will be also given that Pokemon along with everything else" Professor Oak says with a smile on his face as he allows the two trainers to take a random Pokeball out and then get ready for their battle.

"Lets go now, my Pokemon" Both Ash's and Serena's enemies say in unison.

One of the two Pokemon are: Shellder is a black pearl-like Pokémon encased within a spiky, blue-violet bivalve shell. It has two round white eyes with tiny black pupils. It has an enormously long red tongue. The other Pokemon is a Poliwag which resembles a blue, spherical tadpole. It has large eyes and pink lips. There is a black and white swirl on its abdomen, which are actually its internal organs showing through its semitransparent skin. It has newly developed legs that still are not used to walking, but no arms. It has a long, mostly transparent tail.

"Then lets go my Pokemon" Ash says as he throws the Pokeball. The Pokemon is a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. Ash knows this Pokemon as an Eevee.

"Lets go my Pokemon" Serena says as she too releases her Pokemon. It reveals a rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. This Pokemon is a Rhyhorn.

**This is all for this episode. I hope that you all enjoyed it and will be waiting for the next Episode. (Whenever it is eventually up) So with all of this said Master Henry Amourpearlshipper Out!**


End file.
